


Us

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Corbin gets to be regular, F/M, Fluff and Smut, reader has female body parts, thirst party saturday, this got a little out of hand but OH WELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Saw a prompt quite a while ago that went something like, "you slept with my roommate and you were unaware that you're just another link in their chain of one night stands, which is too bad because you're attractive. Breakfast?" 
[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]
Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Since we aren't getting him at Survivor Series, I figured a Thirst Party Saturday installment with our favorite lone wolf would not be amiss!)

It was your day off, thank _God_. Your roommate and whoever she had picked up for the night had come in late and kept you up even later with their enthusiastic antics. Far be it from you to tell them to keep it down, though. You were pretty used to your roommate’s tactics, regardless of your level of approval for said tactics. And she was decent enough when it came to getting her one night stands out in the morning. So far there hadn’t been any issues, but also no repeat performers.

 

You wondered how she managed it sometimes.

 

You yawned widely as you stirred the pancake mix, swaying your hips to the music that flowed through your earbuds. These were the times you loved, when it was just you in an empty apartment and you could enjoy a lazy breakfast in your pajamas in peace.

 

An unfamiliar pair of tattooed arms wound around your midsection and a nose pressed to the nape of your neck. You shrieked in surprise, whipping around and slapping the spoon from the pancake mix into the shoulder of…

 

A very tall man with long brown hair, who mostly just looked a little bemused. “Damn, I was that bad huh?” he chuckled, reaching for you again. “I didn’t think-”

 

“Hey, back off dude!” you yelped, smacking his hand away. “Who the hell are you?”

 

His brow furrowed and he took a step back, giving you some space and eyeing the pancake batter-coated spoon warily. “I’m Baron? Remember? I feel like I’m kind of a hard person to forget, what with all of…this.” He gestured up and down his body, which appeared to be mostly comprised of legs and tattoos. “You’re Charlotte, I know that much. I don’t really recall most of last night.” he admitted. “We drank a _lot_.”

 

“I uh. I hate to burst your bubble, man. I’m not Charlotte. Not even _close_. Charlotte’s headed out for the day. I’m...I'm her roommate.” you said hesitantly. “She must have been in a rush. Usually no one is here by the time I'm up.”

 

“'Usually’, huh?” Baron’s jaw tensed momentarily. “I’m not a 'bedpost notch' kind of guy. She didn't...I mean she seemed...” His words trailed off and he rubbed his eyes. “God damn it.”

 

You winced in sympathy. Sometimes Charlotte would lie to get what she wanted, or rather _who_ she wanted. “I’m sorry, it’s how she operates. I don’t like it, but hell, it’s not my life.” You looked down at the bowl full of pancake mix. You always made too much, which gave you an idea. “I um…can I offer you a consolation breakfast?”

 

Baron chewed his lower lip, looking more than a little upset. “Yeah. If uh, if it’s not too much trouble. Lemme’ go put my shirt on and then I can give you a hand? Sorry for fuckin’…scaring the shit out of you. My bad.” he mumbled.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I hit you with my spoon.” you apologized, tossing him a towel to wipe the batter off his arm with. “I didn’t think anyone was here, hence my pajamas and awkward kitchen dancing.”

 

“Shit if you think _you’re_ bad, you should see me.” His smile didn't reach his eyes. He was probably hung over as _hell_ , and clearly had been fed a pretty good line by Charlotte.

 

You grimaced unhappily when he vanished back into Charlotte's room to put his shirt on. This was downright _rude_ of her, to just kind of abandon a guy in her bed without explaining anything or leaving him a note. Him _or_ you! What if the guy was violent? What if she made a terrible choice in her bedfellows?

 

You shook your head. It wouldn't do you any good to panic about the guy. Baron. You'd already offered him breakfast. _Best get it over with_. You slapped a pat of butter down in the frying pan, rummaging around underneath the counter for the bag of potatoes. Some homefries and eggs would probably be well-received, he was a _larger_ guy. Looked like he could eat twice what you would normally make.

 

You bumped the tea kettle to the back burner with your elbow, fumbling with the burner knob for a second. You weren't a coffee person, preferring honey-drenched tea with your breakfast instead. You shimmied your shoulders to the tune of your music, beginning to cube the potatoes.

 

“What are you listening to?” _God_ , he was quiet for being so big! Your music wasn't even loud!

 

You yanked out your earbuds, willing your heart to stop pounding as you carefully wound up the wires. “Just my workout playlist. Upbeat stuff.” You gestured towards the fridge. “Grab me however many eggs you'll eat, okay?”

 

Baron opened the fridge, took out the carton of eggs and snagged one of your blue Gatorades with his free hand. “I'll replace this.” he promised, but all you did was wave him off.

 

“Advil is in the cabinet there, with the cups.” You pointed in the general direction of the cupboard, shuffling the potatoes into the hot pan and covering them up.

 

“God, you're a lifesaver.” he said gratefully, reaching over you. “I'll bust these eggs. Which cabinet-”

 

“Bowls should still be in the dishwasher. Forks too. I don't actually know how to use the coffee maker, but it's there, if you want coffee?” you offered, hurriedly shutting off the tea kettle before it could whistle. “Also hot water for tea, if you're a tea person.”

 

“I should be okay with this. Thanks though.” Baron tipped the Gatorade towards you. He _was_ an attractive man, with broad shoulders, well-kept facial hair and dark, _dark_ brown eyes. You could see why Charlotte had set her sights on him. From the sound of things last night, he didn't disappoint. “Does your roomie usually do this? Leave you to deal with whoever she's brought home?” he asked, scrambling the egg yolks with a fork.

 

You willed your blush to calm down. “No, normally her guys are out when she leaves, by seven. It's how she prefers it. She's got a routine and stuff. To be honest you're the first one she's left to sleep. Maybe she's changed her ways.” You didn't have much hope in _that_ , but Baron didn't need to hear your honest opinion right now. “Hand me those eggs and I'll get them started.”

 

Baron sat quietly at the kitchen table while the food sizzled in the pan, sipping the Gatorade. You tapped out a quick text to Charlotte.

 

- _Hey, the guy you had over is still here_.

 

Almost ten minutes went by before she decided to reply. You were done making the pancakes and Baron was tucking into his eggs and homefries when your phone vibrated.

 

- _God, he's clingy. He gave me his number but I chucked it. Is he giving you trouble?_

 

You glanced over at the tall man currently devouring his breakfast.

 

- _Not exactly? He seems nice enough. You usually don't let them stick around though, change your mind on this one?_

 

- _HA! You're a riot. He sleeps like a fucking log, couldn't wake him up._

 

You frowned at her answer. Well there went _that_ plan! What the heck were you supposed to tell this guy? ' _Hey, thanks for fucking my roommate's brains out, but she's just not into you_ '? You took a swig of your tea.

 

- _What the hell kind of bullshit did you spin to get this guy, Charlotte?_

 

- _Told him I was looking for commitment. Got a couple drinks in him and he was practically BEGGING me. (Obviously more than a couple drinks, have you SEEN him? WOW)_

 

You cringed. You didn't like to think of your roommate as a person of questionable morals, but sometimes she did things that made you... _nervous_.

 

- _Charlotte. Jesus Christ_.

 

You flinched when Baron dropped his head into his hands, but all he was doing was rubbing his temples.

 

- _What? You know how I work. I get what I want._

 

You turned off your phone and laid it on the counter, more than a little stunned. What the _hell_ were you supposed to tell this guy? This huge, obviously tough (if the tattoos were anything to go by), _strong_ guy? Who looked like he could break you in half and apparently normally ate six or so eggs and roughly a _bucket_ of home fries for breakfast?!

 

“So uh-” You began to try and get something out, but Baron interrupted you.

 

“I know I need to leave. Obviously what I thought was happening here, isn’t. Which y’know, sucks a little bit but I’ll get over it.” he said quietly. “Thanks for not calling the cops on me or anything. I uh…can I give you my number?”

 

You nodded, turning your phone back on and wincing when it immediately vibrated with another message from Charlotte.

 

- _Don’t get all high and mighty on me now!_

 

“I’ll make sure she gets it.” you mumbled, deleting the message. So damn _rude_.

 

“I’m not giving it to you for Charlotte.” Baron grunted as he got to his feet. “You’ve been real decent about this stuff and I’d like to get to know you a little better. If that's okay? I know it’s kind of a weird thing to do.”

 

_Oh._ It felt like your stomach dropped out. Huge Guy who had been looking for commitment wanted to get to know _you?_ Oh _wow_. You could definitely live with this development. “Me? I uh, y-yeah, sure!” You were pretty sure you sounded too eager, but it wasn’t every day that someone who looked like _him_ offered you a phone number.

 

Baron’s smile had a little more enthusiasm in it this time around as he struggled to get his phone out of his pants pocket. “Sorry, new jeans. Still tight.” he explained, making you subconsciously glance at his thighs straining the dark denim.

 

When you looked back up, Baron winked at you. You blushed, realizing that you’d been caught. But Baron simply slid your phone out of your limp hands, flipped it around and snapped a scowling selfie, then typed his number in. “Just send me a text if you want to hang out. And thanks. For everything.” he said sincerely, wiggling the Gatorade bottle still trapped between his fingertips.

 

…

 

You waited two whole days before contacting Baron. His last name was apparently Corbin, according to what he'd punched into your contact info. _Baron Corbin_. You sat on your bed, feeling almost like you ought to make an effort to look nice. It was just a _text_ though, God.

 

- _Is two days long enough for me to wait before getting in touch with you? I don't want to seem desperate._

 

You wiped your sweaty palms on your thighs, getting up to start organizing your room. It wouldn't do you any good to sit on your bed and wait for him to answer. If he even did. Hell, he probably already had a line out the door for him. You shook your head, straightening out some of your books and picking up clothes to fold.

 

Your phone pinged and you lunged for it.

 

- _Hey you. I think the usual protocol is a day and a half. Can't blame you for being cautious though. Any strange guys hanging around lately?_

 

The two of you texted back and forth while you pretended to continue cleaning. Mostly you just sat on the end of your bed, kicking your legs excitedly and cradling the phone in your lap. You knew that you were being pitiful, but you couldn't be bothered to care.

 

You made plans to have a date later that evening (pumping your fist in silent victory), but after you agreed to it you realized you needed to get dressed. _Oh,_ _ **God**_ _!_ Panic set in and you jumped up, running to dig frantically through your closet. “Charlotte!” you called, “ _help!_ ”

 

“What, what?! Are you okay?” The blonde banged open the door to your room, and her eyes narrowed as she took in the phone on the bed and your hurried closet exploration. “Oh my God, a _date?_ ” she asked, smiling widely when you nodded.

 

“Help me please, I have no idea what to wear.” you begged, holding up two dresses on hangers.

 

Charlotte gave you a disapproving look. “This is a _first_ date, you nerd. You want to dress maybe a _little_ bit fancier than you do normally. You don't want the guy to get the wrong idea.”

 

“So...a sweater?” you asked tentatively. “Some nice jeans?”

 

“What's the temperature outside?”

 

“Um right now,” You fumbled with your phone, “Fifty-six.”

 

She clicked her tongue. “Too warm. If you wear a sweater he won't offer you his coat. Wear a short-sleeved shirt with one of your plaid flannel shirts over it. You've only got a _million_ of them.” she teased.

 

“I have _maybe_ four, don't you judge me.”

 

…

 

You and Baron had agreed to meet up at a local restaurant. He was just getting out of his own car when you arrived, turning his head when you called his name. The smile that crossed his face briefly made Charlotte’s teasing about you ‘finally getting a date’ worth it. He had such a nice smile.

 

“Hey you, ready to head in?” he asked as he came up alongside you, bumping his hand against your own. You nodded, smiling when he wrapped his hand around yours and squeezed gently. “Thanks for coming out with me tonight.” Baron murmured. “You were really cool the other day even under all the pressure of having my huge, hungover, _confused_ ass around. I know I’m kinda’...well. Hopefully I can make a better impression.”

 

You made a noise of protest. “You only scared me because I didn't know you were there! Imagine thinking you're alone in your apartment and all of a sudden some strange guy is draping himself over you.”

 

Baron chuckled. “Sounds like a regular morning for me. Corey gets touchy-feely when he's hungover.”

 

“So you should know better!” you teased, making him laugh.

 

“Fair enough. Let me make it up to you, okay?”

 

The evening went well, the two of you neglecting your food numerous times as you told stories about your outrageous roommates and the things you enjoyed. You caught Baron giving you appraising looks, but when you called him out on it all he did was shrug and quirk up the side of his mouth in a half-smile. “You look good. Am I supposed to ignore that?”

 

He didn't look too bad himself. Certainly a bit better than when you saw him last, slugging off a Gatorade like his life depended on it. Different pair of jeans, leather jacket and a plain black button up shirt. He'd wound his hair up into a loose bun at the base of his neck but a few strands managed to get free, framing his face.

 

You realized Baron had caught you staring again when he snickered. “See something you like?” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“Well...yes.” you said bluntly.

 

Baron leaned back, seeming to be contemplating something as he folded his arms across his chest. “Let's get out of here, huh? There's someplace I'd like to show you.”

 

…

 

You turned off your car and got out, more than a bit nervous. Baron opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a blanket. He extended a hand to you, that smile back on his face. “C'mon. It's only a little ways.” At the top of the hill Baron spread the blanket on the ground, sat down and then patted the spot beside him. “Check it out.” he said, pointing up at the sky.

 

You'd been so busy worrying about _where_ he was taking you, you hadn't actually thought about the _why_. The stars were beautiful tonight, and Baron began naming his favorites to you when you sat down beside him. At some point his arm ended up around your shoulders and you snuggled into his side, tugging the flap of his coat over you.

 

“This is really nice. Thank you.” you said softly during a lull in the conversation. Baron ducked his head down to brush his nose against your own.

 

“Thank _you_ for coming out. You sure as hell didn't have to.” he replied just as quiet. He was inches from your mouth, inches away from kissing you. You wished he would move closer. Just a little.

 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Baron whispered, seeming startled when you nodded.

 

“Yes.” you murmured, your fingers playing with the top button on his shirt. Baron's mouth meshed with yours gently, smoothly, and your hands clenched into the fabric of his shirt. “Yes,” you gasped when he pulled away, making him smile.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He rumbled low in his throat, nudging his nose against your neck. “Yes?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Your voice barely sounded like your own, all breathless.

 

“I take it this means you'll go on another date with me, yeah?” he asked hopefully.

 

“As long as I get more kisses I don’t care how many dates I have to go on.” you answered him, smiling when he chuckled quietly.

 

“Sounds like a promising compromise.”

 

…

 

Baron’s roommate Corey answered the door the first time you came to visit Baron at his apartment. He gave you a confused look before his eyes widened. “Oh! Oh shit, come in. Damn, where are my manners.” He ushered you into the apartment, calling, “ _Baron! Company!_ ”

 

“Should I just…?” you trailed off as Corey headed down the hall and left you in the living room. Baron emerged from what you assumed was his room a minute later, his hair thoroughly mussed and whole body covered in sweat. Your mouth went dry.

 

“Hey you!” he greeted you warmly, tugging out one of his earbuds. “Give me five minutes to get cleaned up, okay? Gotta’ shower. Make yourself comfortable. Oh!” Baron slapped his forehead. “DVDs are on the rack by the TV. Pick us something good.”

 

You gave him a thumbs up and his face softened. He crossed the living room and lifted your chin, giving you a tender kiss. “Thanks.” he murmured, fingers smoothing across your cheek momentarily before he headed back to his room.

 

Baron was always thanking you, no matter what it was that you did. Sometimes it seemed like it was for absolutely _nothing_ , or just for being around him. “ _Because you’re here,_ ” he’d said more than once. “ _You don’t have to be, and I know that. So thank you_.”

 

Baron had numerous endearing qualities, like stopping to pet nearly every dog he came across and gushing (in as stoic a manner as possible) about music he liked. The thanking was the one that tugged your heartstrings, though.

 

You shook yourself, running a finger down the line of DVDs. You had your work cut out for you here!

 

“I recommend a shitty horror flick.” Corey said as he zipped up his jacket. “Good intro, that kind of deal.” He then winked at you and headed out the door. “Have fun kids!”

 

“Oh my God.” you mumbled in disbelief, feeling your face heat. Baron returned from the bathroom, still toweling off his hair.

 

“Anything jump out at you?” he asked, his words slightly muffled by the towel.

 

“I-uh…yes. Yeah.” You landed on a DVD at random and pulled it off the shelf without looking at the title.

 

Baron looked around. “Corey head out?”

 

“A few minutes ago.”

 

“Good.” Baron tugged the DVD case out of your hands. He raised an eyebrow. “Alright then. I don’t think I’ve actually watched this one.”

 

Halfway through the movie you and Baron were in stitches from laughing. The special effects were so awful, and the _acting_ -! You ended up in a heap beside him on the couch, still giggling as he kissed the top of your head. “It’s just so damn. _Bad_.” You could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, and you couldn’t help the soft noise you made when he tilted your chin up and kissed you again.

 

You shifted up towards Baron, making him groan and pull you closer. “ _Fuck_.” The rumble was different now, deeper. “Should I turn the movie off?” he asked quietly as you slowly unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. You shook your head. There was no other light except the glow from the television, and you liked it that way.

 

You straddled his lap, still working on his shirt buttons. Baron’s head tipped against the back of the couch and he sighed as his chest came into view. “You see something you like?” he asked, sounding oddly vulnerable. You pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, feeling more than hearing the soft keen he let out.

 

“Are you alright?” you murmured, relieved when he nodded. “Is this too much?”

 

“It’s not enough, never enough when it comes to you.” Baron laid his hand on the small of your back. “More? Please?” he begged as you finished unbuttoning his shirt and popped the button on his jeans. You greedily ran your hands over his chest, down his torso and then back up again, tracing the elaborately-inked scrollwork that spanned his collarbone and shoulders. His whole body shuddered under your touch and Baron groaned, arching his back in a silent plea for more.

 

The hand that rested on your back pressed you tighter against him, until your chest was flush with his. “You're so beautiful.” he said softly, catching your chin before you could duck your face down. “Seriously. Thank you so much. You're so goddamn _beautiful_ ,” Baron continued thickly, “thanks for giving me a chance. You didn't have to.”

 

All you could think to do was press your lips to his, jumping a little when his fingers found your belt buckle. “This okay?” he asked worriedly, misunderstanding your reaction. You whimpered, rolling your hips and making him grunt. “Okay, okay.” he soothed, tugging your jeans as low as he could get them and then you stood to pull them off the rest of the way. Baron ran a hand through his hair, seeming stunned silent.

 

You fidgeted nervously as you waited for him to say something. Anything. He finally reached forward and skimmed a hand down the outside of your thigh. “Shit.” he sighed, pulling you towards him and resting his forehead on your stomach while his fingers hooked the waistband of your panties. “Do you want this?” he breathed. “Do you want me? I'll stop if you don't.”

 

You cupped his jaw, making him look up at you while you rubbed your thumbs gently over his facial hair. “Baron,” you began softly, tucking an errant strand of hair back behind his ear. “I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my  _life_ .” You covered his hands with your own, pushing your underwear down and kicking it off to the side. “Please.”

 

Baron's eyes went wide and he fumbled to shove down his pants and boxers, exhaling hard when you straddled him again. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered as you slipped a hand down to palm his cock, his grip tightening on your hips. You wrapped your fingers around the base of his member and sank down carefully, wincing at the first twinge of pain. Baron was not small by  _any_ means but at least he understood that, pressing his forehead to yours and chanting, “ _go slow_ ,” under his breath over and over. “Don't want to hurt you.” he mumbled when you were finally settled in his lap. 

 

You smiled down at him, placing your hands back on his thighs to brace yourself. “I'm okay, Baron.” You rotated your hips experimentally a few times, getting a feel for him. Baron slipped his hands beneath your shirt and unhooked your bra, cupping your breasts once they were free. You arched up to his touch, loving how hungrily he watched your every move.

 

“God _damn_ , you're fucking beautiful like this.” Baron moaned, thrusting into you. The muscles in his thighs had gone tense under your hands, a testament to the fact that he was obviously restraining himself. You sat up and draped your arms over his shoulders, hugging him tightly as you ground yourself down to meet his thrusts. Baron cried out against your neck, panting while you carded your fingers shakily through his hair. 

 

His cock slid over your spot with every deep stroke, sending shivers of pleasure through you. You gasped when Baron started slowly circling his thumb around your clit, making you buck your hips unintentionally. Baron smirked up at you, eyes half-lidded and mouth opening to say something.

 

The sudden, jarring jangle of keys in the hall outside made the both of you freeze for a second. You looked down at Baron with a panicked expression and he grimaced, quickly grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over your shoulders. He wrapped an arm around you and pressed you tightly to his chest, your face cradled in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

 

The door creaked open and you stifled a whimper as you felt Baron's cock shift inside you. “Bar'n?” Corey's voice slurred, “Shit, I guess they fell asleep. Nice couple, I think you'd like 'em. I'm in this room down here, c'mon babe.”

 

“Lead th' way, sweetheart.” You probably shouldn't have been surprised that it was Charlotte. You were a _little_ surprised at how drunk she sounded, though. You'd heard more than one tale about Corey's promiscuous ways from Baron; it seemed almost like the two of your roommates were evenly matched. Baron tensed, making his cock press firmly against your spot. You shuddered, rolling your hips helplessly as the pressure intensified. Baron gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on you like he was trying to keep you still while Corey and Charlotte stumbled off toward the hallway.

 

“I'm gonna' come,” you sobbed into his neck as quietly as you could manage, “I'm coming, I can't, I can't--”

 

Baron bit down on his fist as you came apart on his lap, doing his damnedest to be silent while you whimpered and gasped softly. The door to Corey's room clicked shut and Baron choked out a low, “Thank you, Jesus fuckin'  _Christ_ thank you.” 

 

You shivered at the desperate tone of his voice, hugging him around the neck and stroking his hair. “I'm so sorry, I couldn't-”

 

“You'd better not be apologizing for fucking _coming_ , especially not when it was the most badass fucking thing I've ever experienced.” Baron whispered hotly in your ear, his hands grasping your hips and crushing you down onto him mercilessly. “Fucking _amazing_.” he gasped, not even thrusting so much as grinding his body against you. “Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was to not fuck the shit out of you with both of them standing there, _watching?_ ” 

 

You bit your lip and flushed, nodding.

 

His eyes widened. “Yeah?”

 

“I think I just got away with doing it,” you said smugly, doing your best to keep your voice down. “At least, that's what it _felt_ like.”

 

“ _Christ_.” Baron moaned, grabbing a fistful of your shirt and kissing you hard. “You're fucking ridiculous,” he breathed. “I... _fuck_ \--” Baron quickly moved you off his cock, barely stifling his cry in time when you knelt and wrapped your lips around him. You crooked your finger towards him in a _come hither_ gesture, the meaning obvious even with your mouth full.

 

Baron slammed his fist down onto the couch, whole body trembling under you as he came. His panting breathing sounded so loud in your ears as you swallowed and ran your tongue gently over the head of his cock, making sure you didn't miss anything.

 

A lewd, pornstar-esque moan issued from down the hall, making you choke back a giggle. Baron rolled his eyes. “Why the fuck did  _we_ bother to be quiet?” he muttered, sounding irritated as he pulled you back into his lap and turned up the volume on the movie. The large man sulkily buried his face in your shoulder, tugging the neck of your shirt down and mouthing over your skin softly. “Thank you.” he murmured.

 

“No way, thank _you_.” you said sleepily, making him smile.

 

…

 

You woke up in what you could only assume was Baron's bedroom. A set of weights was tidily racked next to the door and the walls were littered with flyers from various wrestling promotions, as well as the occasional heavy metal poster. You yawned, stretching and sighing at the faint twitches of pain that curled warmly in the pit of your stomach.  _That_ was something you could get used to.

 

Your stomach also begged for you to investigate the smell that woke you, and you left the warmth of the bed to venture forth after pulling on one of Baron's massive hoodies. Regardless of who was home, it was  _probably_ bad form to wander around someone's apartment with just your underwear on. 

 

You timidly poked your head out of Baron's room, greeted by the surprisingly domestic sight of the large man making quesadillas. His hair was wound back into its usual bun at the nape of his neck and he hummed along to some music he had playing as he sliced tomatoes, shuffling his feet back and forth so awkwardly you were surprised he hadn't cut his fingers.

 

You waited until he was done cutting the tomatoes to sneak up behind him and wrap your arms around him, resting your cheek against his back.

 

“Hey you.” Baron said softly, coaxing you under his arm for a real hug. “Sleep okay? I figured I'd make breakfast.”

 

“It smells awesome.” you replied, snuggling into his side.

 

“Jesus _fuck_ , is that you Baron?” Charlotte's voice shattered the peace, making you flinch. “ _You're_ Corey's roommate? And. _..oh_ wow. Okay.” She sat down at the table, rubbing her eyes and groaning. “Jesus, what did I drink?”

 

“Coffee. Tylenol is next to it. First round of quesadillas is ready.” Baron grunted, pointing at the coffee maker and dropping a hot plate of food in front of her. Charlotte jumped at the clatter of the ceramic and got to her feet, blearily holding her hand out to give you a fist bump as she passed by on her way to the coffee maker.

 

“Done good kid.” she said, sounding almost rueful. “At least yours is still here in the morning, right?”

 

You poured her a cup of coffee and ushered her back to her seat. Charlotte seemed a little out of it, stirring her coffee and staring dully down at the cup. Corey tiptoed into the kitchen, freshly showered from the looks of it. He crept up behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her, whispering something in her ear. She lit up with a smile, accepting the offered kiss with enthusiasm.

 

Baron groaned quietly, taking your plate and his and then jerking his chin towards the living room. “C'mon, we've got more terrible crap to watch than  _these_ two.” he grumbled, unable to help cracking a grin when Corey flipped him off. “Yeah yeah, tough guy Graves.”

 

“Thank you for making her breakfast.” you said once you were situated on the couch. From his spot on the floor between your legs Baron gave a noncommittal grunt, busying himself with his food. You teasingly rumpled his hair, tugging a few strands loose of his bun.

 

“It was what you did for me.” Baron mumbled finally. “Just because she was an asshole to me doesn't mean I have to return the favor.”

 

“Thank you.” You tilted his face up to kiss him softly.

 

“No, thank _you_.” he breathed, looking a little dazed.

 

“Nope. You.”

 

“Us. I think we're pretty good together.” Baron suggested, making you smile.

 

“Okay. Us.”

 

“Thank you.”

 


End file.
